Made to serve
by Zeldafan lover
Summary: The Kankers decide to kidnap Rolf to cut down the tree in their yard as well as complete some of their summer chores. In a twist, Marie drops her pushy ways and Rolf begins to accept emotion.
1. Chapter 1

The first day of summer had arrived, which to the Kanker sisters  
>meant work-time. While the three goons relaxed during the school<br>year by missing nearly every day and rarely doing so much as  
>picking up a pencil, they mentally prepared themselves for a<br>devastatingly stressful process.

"You know what today marks, right girls?" smirked Lee, as she gathered  
>various supplies from around the trailer.<p>

"Of course we do, you dingbat!" said Marie, excitedly.

"Yeah!" May giggled, "The first day of bathing suits, tanning,  
>and becoming hot over the summer!"<p>

May's obvious statement made her sisters quickly become annoyed,  
>and they responded to it by pushing her into their closet, which<br>happened to be nearly already full with makeup, mismatched shoes,  
>and the stench of grocery store perfume.<p>

"Can it, May! We already knew that!" chimed the sisters as they  
>stormed out of the room, pushing and shoving each-other.<p>

May quickly freed herself from the closet and swooped around the  
>bedroom to grab her sunglasses, towel, and bathing suit. She<br>hurridly ran downstairs to see her sisters fighting over the one  
>perfect tanning spot in front of their dumpy trailer.<p>

The tiny spot which was directly hit by the sun was one the girls  
>had for many a summer dealt with. It was the one spot where the<br>branches of the oak tree growing next to their trailer did not cover.  
>Though their mother asked them many times to cut the thing down,<br>they either blatantly ignored heror fought over whose job it was  
>to get rid of it.<p>

May sulked a little, as there was nearly no chance that she'd  
>be able to enjoy a few minutes under the sun. Instead she would<br>most likely be told to fetch Marie a lemonaide or massage Lee's  
>foot. She knew very well that every time she shoved her way into<br>the spot, her sisters would criticize her for being too young or  
>too stupid.<p>

Suddenly Marie and Lee looked up at May in disgust after pulling  
>at eachother's hair and throwing their "beach" supplies in various<br>directions.

"Hey May! Didn't mom tell you to get rid of this tree?" Marie screamed.

"No! That was your job you stink-face!"

"Girls, girls. We are sisters," Lee started, "We gotta' do this  
>the Kanker way and do absoloutly nothin' at all. Remember, gettin'<br>rid of trees is a man's job. I think I know just the man who can do it."

The girls looked at eachother and grinned. This summer was going to be  
>one of easy living and looking good.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Rolf

A few blocks down, Rolf was busy pulling weeds, feeding Wilfred,  
>and cooking his Nana some beet and goat cheese stew. Sometimes he<br>felt like he never got a break, but he didn't care, it was his duty  
>as the son of a shepherd.<p>

The Kankers had just arrived in order to begin their master plan. "You  
>see that girls? That's a grade-A laboreroror-wutchamacallit right there.<br>Tan and muscular with determined eyes," Lee pointed to the girls. They  
>all ooo-ed and ahh-ed at the handsome boy as they peered over the ally-<br>fence. The situation was just all around creepy, but, what would you  
>expect from the Kanker sisters?<p>

As Rolf pulled back on a weed he was getting rid of, he suddenly  
>felt someone pulling back on him.<p>

"Hiya hunk!" chirped Marie, "Mind comin' with me for awhile?"

"Rolf has much to do! Nana's stew is not yet finished and the  
>cabbage patch must be weeded before noon, and…" there wasn't<br>much more he could say before Lee covered his mouth and May  
>grabbed his legs. He tried fussing as they carried him back to<br>their trailer and giggled at the fact that they had a boy in their house.

"This is your best idea yet, Lee! Not only do we get a cute new  
>boyfriend but that tree will be gone in no time! Maybe he can also do<br>our laundry!" Marie chuckled. An outbreak arose as the girls realized  
>only one of them could have him as their boyfriend, and each one thought<br>they were the only one he'd want. Jealousy was common in these situations.

"Boyfriend..?" Rolf was in utter terror but knew if he tried to escape  
>the girls would quickly find him again. He hoped that if he just<br>chopped down the tree in front of their yard and kept quiet, they'd  
>leave him alone and go back after the Eds, "Uh. Ok heart-filled<br>blushing Kanker-girls. Rolf will go dispose of your tree now, bye bye."

His best bet was to stay out of their way and labor as his great  
>grand-nano had told him to, with skill and speed. Rolf lifted up<br>his axe and with great force struck the tree. The sound of giggling  
>startled him and he turned to his right to see Marie staring at him<br>from the window. He had to avoid it. Another strike at the tree and  
>yet again, giggling. This time all three of the girls were sitting on their<br>doorsteps with their hands on their cheeks and doe-eyes.

The creepy process went on for about another hour until night fell.  
>As a man of honor, Rolf denied the Kanker's offer to sleep on the cootie-covered living room couch.<br>Instead he promised to stay just outside, which the Kankers agreed to as  
>they could watch him from their bedroom window. Rolf looked forward to camping<br>however, as he knew it would be a perfect time to use his survival skills and  
>Urban Ranger experience to his advantage.<p>

Rolf waited until the trailer's lights went out before starting a campfire,  
>because he knew it would draw them in like moths. He collected rocks and<br>twigs which grew to thriving flames. An impressive fire, he thought.  
>It deserved the I've Been Kidnapped by Fools Flame badge, but alas his badge<br>collection was at home.


	3. Chapter 3

Although it was summer, the night air was still chilly, and sitting by the  
>fire gave Rolf a warm feeling of home, which he longed for. He thought about<br>his old country, his livestock, and his heritage as he relaxed. It seemed  
>peaceful and nearly perfect. The moment didn't last long.<p>

"Hiya Rolf-ie! Is their snoring keeping you up to? May and Lee snore so loud.  
>Probably because they got mom's big nose!"<p>

Rolf sighed, "Water-haired Kanker-girl, please let Rolf not be pestered  
>with the squeaky voice of flirtation."<p>

"Whatever stud. Marie just wanted to make sure goat-herder yak boy wasn't  
>getting disfigured from that hornet's nest on the back trailer wheel," Marie<br>cruelly joked, "You're too cute for a face full of hornet stings."

Rolf didn't know whether or not to be offended or flattered, but either way  
>he wished the girl would leave him alone. Nevertheless he shuttered from the fact<br>that there was a hornet's nest closeby. Marie took his blank and slightly disturbed  
>expression as an invitation to sit down by the fire…<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Rolf knew it would be a slippery slope if he did anything to lure her in. Marie was easily infatuated and Rolf, having a slight accent and being the oldest of the neighborhood kids, was sure it would be quite the task to get her to leave.  
>"Uh. How's double-d Ed-boy?" He asked. Mentioning her love interest was sure to keep her mind on her crush instead of him.<p>

"Haven't seen 'im. He's kinda mean y'know, hittin' on May and Nazz and Sarah but not me," she responded, "Makes me sick!"

Rolf sighed. She had to have still been obsessed with the genius. Her entire life's work has been forcing him to love her. He remembered something Kevin mentioned about Nazz reminding him of the "Overly Attached Girlfriend" pictures on the web that people apparently accessed. 'Why would anyone want to play in a spider's web?' he thought.

"Yeah eddboy always confuses the think box of Rolf," he said as he threw a few more sticks into the fire. He had plenty of fuel since the tree dropped the occasional branch while he was hacking at it. Marie kind of looked sad, which Rolf felt she deserved, but knew it was an old country custom to cheer up the weaklings that were inflicted with sadness. He passed her a bundle of sticks. "Does catty Kanker girl want to ignite something?"

Marie, for probably the first time in her life smiled out of happiness rather than the pleasure of being cruel.

"We've never really talked before but boy do you know what a girl likes, gorgeous," she winked, and then bombarded the fire with the wood scraps.

"Kanker girl! Not too much or the embers will punish the air with no warmth!"

"What are you talking about? You make no sense, freak-face."

"Quit adding so many sticks to the fire you nincompoop!"

Marie scoffed and dramatically dropped the sticks to the floor. Usually guys responded to her by screaming and running. It made her a little bit frustrated but at the same time she felt a warm feeling, and not one from the fire, but from happiness. Maybe she would be able to make a friend who was not her sister instead of forcing people to like her.

"So, tell me your hair isn't naturally blue. Isn't it a little weird for a guy to dye his hair? I mean, you know I'm not naturally blue. My ma is a redhead," Marie smiled, wishing to get to know him.

"Ah! In the Old Country the job of a true man is one of a hairdresser no? Rolf has been practicing since he was a little sprout gopher!" Rolf was pleased to see someone else so interested in grooming, and then realized that Marie had been an anonymous enemy in purchasing the rare blue hair dye that was hardly ever restocked in the Peach Creek Gas Station, "Kanker girl! You deplete Rolf's shading supply!"

"I got here first. I was born here you doofus," she grinned, "Hey, anyway, what's your cell phone number?"

"Why would Rolf want a phone made of cells?"

"A mobile phone. One you bring with you places."

"Rolf carries no phone!" He wasn't sure what she meant but ever since the cursed phone incident, he didn't want much to do with them. He had mail for afar communications.

"Uh. That's a little weird Rolf. Get with the times. If you want, May's got an old go-phone somewhere around here. You can use it and you know...text me sometime you big lug," Marie winked. She tried to ignore the fact that Rolf really did not want anything at all to do with phones.

"Rolf does not need a phone. Rolf finds much conversation to be tiring. How about you give Rolf a note in the locker of beet storing at school?"

"Sure then, but if you don't respond I might get mad! You don't want to mess with a girl who has sisters."

"Rolf will respond yakkidy Kanker girl!" He laughed and rolled his eyes. She was growing on him like the curdling skin of a goat cheese butterer. It wasn't something Rolf would want to admit to himself though, with his dedication it was highly unneccesary to find love.


	5. Chapter 5

The past fifteen minutes had felt like hours to a boy used to hauling rocks to and fro day by day, but the loud thunderous voice that ended the moment seemed to be quicker sent than a blink.

"Muh-rie!" Lee screamed (causing Rolf to shake in fear) from her and the other Kanker's bedroom, "Are you hoggin our new man? That's not very nice of ya!"  
>"Yeah, sis", chimed May, very obviously trying to fit in with her older siblings.<p>

"Welp, I better get up there and take my beating, the beating I'll be givin' them!" Marie's chucked response settled Rolf's tremors.

"You leave now blue headed Kanker girl? Good, Rolf needs to ruthlessly attack the horse feed!" He lied to try to convince himself that he wasn't feeling a bond between him and this passion seeking girl.

"'Hit the hay' you big lug. Sweet dreams, don't let the wasps bite!" Marie blew a kiss at him and then walked in to the Kanker trailer, slamming the door for no apparent reason.

Rolf wasn't sure if he was missing her already, or pleased to be able to sit and think about the events that happened. Either way, his mind was growing wilder than the vicious cat fight loudly taking place in the trailer  
>next to him. Unlike the sisterly argument that ended in a few seconds by the lights in the windows going out, however, Rolf couldn't get himself together. That burly unromantic wise boy who spent most of his time tending to animals and feeling<br>a slight sense of detachment was now a puppy-eyed fool. A weakling with the same doe-eyes as the common boys of the Cul-De-Sac in the presence of Nazz. Where Rolf came from, 'love' was simply the possible product of an arranged marriage in order to gain  
>a dowry. The scandal of falling for a wild girl that took life by the reigns and rode it drove him to sorrow. She had something to him though; The way she used a washing board, could easily take out anyone on her own, and kept herself by her family.<p>

The only thing to comfort him was to pull out the locket he kept by his heart and remember the simple days he yearned for.  
>"Goodnight Nano, Rolf will someday return and be freed of the heart beat causing Kanker-child, and marry a woman for the price of many a yak."<p> 


End file.
